


Three AM

by Vee017



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-16
Updated: 2005-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin's hungry and thinks Obi-Wan won't feed him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three AM

Anakin lay on his side staring directly at his lover, trying unsuccessfully to will him into consciousness. His efforts had thus far been ignored or perhaps Obi-Wan just wasn't receiving his thoughts.

So much for the Jedi being light sleepers.

Huffing in annoyance that he was being ignored by a sleeping Obi-Wan, Anakin decided that he had been asleep long enough.

So he nudged him.

"Mmmm."

A small response. Try again.

Poke.

"Huuu..."

Poke. Poke.

Extra poking and the man fell back asleep? Anakin huffed, he could already feel the pinpricks of tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Using the Force, Anakin shoved Obi-Wan off the bed.

Thump.

"Awake yet?"

Obi-Wan groaned.

"Yes dear."

"I'm hungry."

Obi-Wan blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he became increasingly alert before managing to process his lover's statement. Sitting up slowly he glanced at the chrono.

"Ani...it's 3AM."

"Hungry. Now."

He watched as his lover rolled onto his back and crossed his arm in a pout. His eyes blinked rapidly.

Rapid eye blinking.

Obi-Wan supressed a groan. Anakin was on the verge of crying. Again.

And now that he was pregnant, everything and anything set him off.

How the boy had managed to get pregnant Obi-Wan would never know; but what he did know was that along with pregnancy came all of the hormones and mood swings associated with it, which was exactly what someone as already emotionally volatile as Anakin Skywalker did not need.

As Anakin's lover he did not need to be on the receiving end of it all the time, but he was. As the one who had miraculously impregnated the other man, his patience with his former padawan had to more than double.

A sniffle from the bed brought him out of his thoughts.

"What would you like?"

"Nothing."

"You didn't push me out of bed for nothing Anakin."

Anakin responded by rolling over on his side, facing away from Obi-Wan, and wrapping his arms around his swollen belly with a loud sniff.

The older Jedi shook his head and crawled back up on the bed to spoon against his lover's back.

"You don't love me."

Obi-Wan kissed his bare shoulder.

"Of course I love you."

"You won't feed me. Or our baby."

"I would gladly feed you both; I'm not allowed a little time for the shock of hitting the floor to wear off?"

"No."

Obi-Wan smiled. The boy was a handful and yet he couldn't help but love him.

Even if it was three in the morning.


End file.
